


Remnants of Thought

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Other, Tragic Romance, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka will do anything to save Sayaka from her grief, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bloodyvalentine, with xeno as the prompt.

"Miki Sayaka has become a witch. That is what happens to magical girls whose Soul Gems have grown too tainted."

"Maybe… maybe there's a chance some part of Sayaka's mind still exists. If you keep calling out to her, she might remember who she is, and then when I cut down the witch, a Soul Gem might appear instead of a Grief Seed. It's worth a try."

As Homura's and Kyoko's words repeated themselves in her mind, Kaname Madoka made her way toward Sayaka's barrier.

Kyoko and Kyubey had told her where it was, but both had warned her that it was too dangerous for a normal girl to go alone, and Kyoko had made her promise that she wouldn't. But she was unable to keep that promise. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," she whispered.

Kyubey had suggested she became a magical girl, but Madoka felt very strongly that wasn't the way to save Sayaka.

She grew more nauseated the closer she came to the witch's barrier. (No, Sayaka's barrier - Madoka couldn't start thinking of her as a witch.) Eerie music played from some unseen source, and musical posters covered the walls and ground, as did strange runes and English words - "Love me do." Finally, she reached a door, and she pushed it open and stepped inside, and the music became louder.

A blue orchestral hall awaited her. Unearthly lights shined upon the stage, and girl-shaped minions with wavy hair danced on both sides. A male-shaped minion stood at the front of the stage, conducting an invisible orchestra, and at the center of the stage was unmistakably the witch form of Sayaka.

Armor that pulsed like skin. A cape that didn't flow. The rotting tail. A creature like this could be nothing else.

Madoka's pink eyes widened in fear. What was Sayaka supposed to be? An armored knight? A mermaid? Where was her face? How could she even move? Her joints looked rusted, and in her hand was a blade that didn't shine.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka fell to her knees as she covered her ears. Horrid, screechy music assaulted her, almost making her head split open. It sounded like one of Kamijou's favorite pieces, but it was so distorted and high-pitched that it didn't even sound like music anymore.

_"Madoka, let's go to one of Kyosuke's concerts, just the two of us."_

"No, I can't give up," Madoka told herself as she forced herself to her feet. She spread her arms wide and looked toward the witch. "Sayaka-chan! It's me, Madoka! Don't you remember?" She yelled at the top of her lungs so that the witch would be able to hear her over the vile mess of sounds.

The witch turned her head toward Madoka, but she made no other sign that she had heard Madoka. Her imposing form was dark against the unnatural lights, and while her skin throbbed, she was still as a stone statue. When she returned her gaze to her conducting minion, she barely seemed to move.

Madoka inhaled a deep breath and gritted her teeth. It was dangerous, but she would have to get closer. "Sayaka-chan!" she screamed as she ran toward the stage. "Your name is Miki Sayaka! You're not a witch! You're a girl like me! Sayaka-chan, please remember!"

Again the witch gazed toward Madoka, and she seemed even larger up close. Although the witch had no recognizable eyes, or even a face, her stare seemed to pierce right through Madoka's soul. It was all Madoka could do to force her knees not to give out.

Had it truly been a good idea to come alone? But Madoka had made her decision, and she would see it through to the end. If she had brought Kyoko, her presence might have provoked a violent reaction from the witch, and Sayaka still blamed Homura for Mami's death. There was a chance either of them could drive Sayaka further into despair.

And if Sayaka doubted her love, this was her chance to prove it was geninue.

Shaking, Madoka approached the stage. "Sayaka-chan, I'm Kaname Madoka," she said, trying to keep her voice gentle and even. "We grew up together. When we were young, you protected me from bullies, and you still protected me when you became a magical girl. Sayaka-chan, I fell in love with you."

She remembered their first kiss, after Sayaka had saved her, Hitomi, and those other people from that one witch. They held hands and kissed often, and were almost dating, but Sayaka, torn between her love for two different people, eventually pulled away from Madoka. Learning of the true purpose of Soul Gems only forced her to close her heart even more tightly.

Grief triumphed over love, but Madoka could not accept that.

The witch did not move, but something unexpected happened as Madoka drew closer to her. She began to become smaller, and while she was still larger than Madoka, she was not inhumanly so. It was also now that Madoka noticed the twin red ribbons on the witch's wrists, just like the ones she wore in her hair.

But this witch had never worn ribbons on her wrists… Had never? What kind of thought was that? This was the first time Madoka had seen this witch, but somehow, something seemed off about her appearance…

It was almost a feeling of déjà vu.

"Sayaka-chan…?" Madoka took a few steps closer to the witch. "Can… can you understand me?"

The witch made no indication that she could. Even though she was smaller now, she still looked so grotesque. Her armor pulsed like flesh, and her cape and ribbons had texture like sandpaper. Her mermaid tail shined with a gross sheen, and her few movements were choppy and jerky. How could such a creature really Sayaka?

Yet, because this witch was Sayaka, there was still a bit of beauty to her, one that Madoka found herself attracted to. A knight's appearance did suit Sayaka, as she had always protected Madoka. She tried to smile; Sayaka could never be ugly in her eyes.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka touched the witch's face. She was deathly cold, and the texture of her armor was sharp and coarse. "Sayaka-chan, I'll do whatever I can to help you remember me," Madoka promised, and she kissed the witch. The taste was impossibly foul, like nothing she had ever tasted before.

She pressed her body against the witch's. Her warmth was being sapped away, but she could endure it. The most she had ever done with Sayaka had been kissing, and now was the time to prove her love was true. So what if this witch felt nothing like Sayaka? She was just a darker version of Sayaka, and Madoka could accept all sides of her. She had to, or else she would never see Sayaka again…

_"Madoka, I love you, I really do, but I can't be with you like this. I'm not human anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can find someone better."_

Tears came to Madoka's eyes as she remembered those words. "Sayaka-chan, I love you," she muttered. "It doesn't matter what your body is like. We can still be together! So please, come back to me…"

The witch remained motionless as Madoka wrapped her arms around her and she pressed her lower body against the mermaid tail. It was fleshier than the armor, but just as cold. Her clothes became stained and her body grew colder, too cold. This was a great risk, but she had to make Sayaka remember her true self somehow.

In one way, she was finally proving her love to Sayaka.

Sayaka had called her a coward once, saying that she could never understand the pain of a magical girl. However, Madoka was now putting her life on the line to save Sayaka. She didn't need to be a magical girl to do that.

She hoped.

Madoka continued to kiss the witch and grind against her. Her skin pulsed with unnatural blood, but Madoka was sure her blood was red like a human being's, as that one shadow witch had bled red when Sayaka had killed her. Witches were human once, so there had to still be a spark of humanity in them. They had to remember human emotions, like love.

As Madoka kissed and felt the witch's body, her lips and hands became bloody. Sharp, ice-cold skin - it was abnormal, but almost beautiful in a grotesque way. If this witch was Sayaka, then she had to have some of Sayaka's beauty. Madoka had never felt anything like her before, but she felt strength in the witch's body, strength like Sayaka's. She ran her hands all over the witch's shoulders and back, feeling the musculature, and as she left trails of blood on the witch, the blood instantly went cold.

The pain was unbearable, but Madoka would suffer anything for Sayaka.

She wrapped her legs around the witch's mermaid tail, and it was rough and wet against her thighs. "Sayaka-chan, remember…" she begged between moans, and she had to bite her lower lip to muffle her sounds of pain. She was bleeding all over now.

She quickened her pace, and the sound of something moist slapping against her skin filled her ears. The witch's tail was covered in some kind of thick fluid, and the scales were sharp and rugged, and still shined with an unnatural light even as Madoka stained them. They cut into her skin, and blood tricked down her inner thigh.

Armor like skin, scales like rusty blades - everything hurt, but to feel pain was to be human. Madoka's legs tightened around the witch's tail, and she ran her tongue over the witch's skin. The taste was metallic and a little coppery, like blood. "Sayaka-chan, you'll always be beautiful to me…" she whispered through sore lips.

When Madoka reached climax, she screamed, both out of pain and out of pleasure. "Sa-Sayaka-chan…"

The witch rumbled and finally made her move. She raised her sword and slashed Madoka, cutting deeply into her torso, and she flew back as blood flowed freely from her wound. The pain barely registered in her mind, and she still smiled as her eyes never left the witch that had once been Sayaka.

"Madoka!"

She didn't hit the ground like she expected - Homura had caught her. "Homura-chan…" she said weakly, blinking in surprise. How had Homura found her? Had she followed her?

Kyoko came up next to them, spear in hand. Like Homura, she was also in her magical girl form. "Damn it, you're a real idiot, aren't you?" she said, scowling. "Are we too late?"

"I'll get her out of here," Homura said, picking up Madoka in her arms. "Do what you must."

Madoka tried to resist, but her limps felt too heavy to move. "No, I have to save Sayaka-chan…" she protested. "She needs me…!"

Kyoko ignored Madoka's pleas. "All right," she said to Homura. "Don't die." She then grit her teeth and charged forward, leaving Homura alone with Madoka.

Homura, holding Madoka tightly, ran as fast as she could from the stage, almost inhumanly so. Tears formed in her dark eyes. "Madoka, why…?" she asked.

Madoka's vision grew darker by the second. "Because… I wanted to save Sayaka-chan…" she answered, her breathing rough. She was dizzy and couldn't see straight. "I failed, but… will Kyoko-chan be able… to save her…?"

Homura could no longer hold back her tears. "Yes, yes, she will…" she said between sobs, and some of her warm tears fell upon Madoka's face.

"Thank you, Homura-chan…" Madoka tried to force a smile, and her eyes fell closed. The last things she heard before darkness overtook her completely were screams.


End file.
